From Cameron, NC
by Kentai Hentai
Summary: Some minor rape scenes and talk of rape and suicide. They were best friends then so much more now they will meet again. Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy OC and other NCians. Completed


Cameron, North Carolina- the city of boredom. I've been living here all my life, which so far has only been fifteen years. I'm one of the neighborhood terrors, but that's only because I find ways to entertain myself. The group of neighbor hood terrors grew up together, so we're almost inseparable. I'm on my way to the main hangout place right now, the Hardy home. They have a clubhouse hidden in that huge yard of theirs. Gilbert Hardy pointed out the boys were in the clubhouse when I arrived. "Hey guys, open up it's Gwen!" I knocked on the clubhouse door. "Go away!" Shannon yelled from inside. "What?" "He said go away!" Jeff repeated for me. "But why?" "We're doing guy stuff!" My brother Landon yelled. "Don't be jerks!" "Go hang with some girls, you tomboy!" That was like a slap in the face: my best friends didn't want to see me. I felt tears stinging my eyes. "I'm not leaving and you take that back Shannon!" I sat on the grass outside the clubhouse. "We ain't gonna open the door!" Jeff yelled. "B-But.why?" They must've heard me crying because they started to laugh. "Gwenyth, come on. They've been in there all day." Matt came up behind me. At least one of my best friends was being nice to me. "But why are they being like that?" "Puberty." "Big deal, I went through it and I wasn't a bitch." "It's different for boys. Come on, you can learn some moves on the trampoline with me." He took my hand and pulled me to the trampoline with him. "Okay Mattie, remember I only weigh ninety pounds so be nice." I'm only five feet tall but I have some muscle. "All right, I'll try." Matt taught me how to counter his moves, and then he picked me up. "Mattie don't hurt me!" Ha had me over his head. "Sorry I forgot how tiny you are, since you were beating me up." He put me down on the trampoline. I dropkicked him and pushed him onto his back. I sat over him and that was when I noticed the shine in his eyes. "Mattie, I mean Matthew?" "What?" "Does this feel weird to you?" "A little. I should have you pinned." With that he put me on my back and sat over me. His strong hands holding my shoulders down. "That's not what I meant." "I know what you meant." He bent in and kissed me, his lips were nice and soft. "What are you doing?" Landon asked as Jeff and Shannon stood around him. "Nothing." Matt got up and pulled me off the trampoline with him. "I guess you guys finally decided to come out." "Yeah, and why was eighteen year old brother kissing you?" "Does it bother you?" "No Gwen, it doesn't. But don't take him seriously he's a jerk." "What are you talking about?" Matt asked Jeff. "You know what I'm talking about, the way you sleep around." "I do not!" "Matt, please everyone knows how you climb in and out of girls' bedroom windows." "You're just jealous that Gwen likes me." "She only likes you because she doesn't know what an asshole you are!" "What did you call me?" "You heard me!" They were getting ready to fight. "We're going home." Shannon and Landon left, I should've too but I couldn't. "What's your problem?" Matt yelled at Jeff, who was slightly smaller than him. "You are." Jeff punched Matt in the face. They started fighting as I ran into the house. I knew I couldn't stop them so I went to get their father. "Boys what are you doing? Break it up!" Gilbert pulled Jeff off of Matt. I bent down in front of Matt, who was wiping blood off his face caused by Jeff's punches. "Are you okay?" "Fine." "Both of you boys go to your rooms! You're both grounded!" Jeff looked sadly at me then sulked away. Matt followed him inside, making sure to keep his distance. "Mr. Hardy, do I have to leave?" "Yes, Gwen. You can talk to the boys tomorrow." "Okay." "Before you go, I'd like to know what caused the boys to fight each other?" "I think I did." "Wait then, I want you to talk to each one of them separately to see why they fought. You come tell me, okay?" "Okay." "Talk to Jeffrey first, I want to speak with Matthew." He went to Matt's room and I went to Jeff's. "Hi Jeffie." He sat on his bed in the darkness. "What do you want?" "I wanna know why you punched Matt." "Gwen, I'm your best friend I'm protecting you." "From what?" "From being another one of his sluts." "I am not a slut!" "That's not what everyone will believe if you go out with Matt." "So what? I don't care what everyone thinks!" "Matt will break you." "What?" "He'll ruin you!" "What." "Remember how when you were younger he really didn't pay attention to you, then suddenly you grow breast and you're his sun." "What's wrong with you?" "Wrong with me? Are you stupid?" "I am not!" "Why can't you see he's using you? He'll screw you senseless then throw you out with the trash." "Why would he do that?" "'Cause in his eyes YOU are a SLUT! YOU ARE WORTHLESS TO HIM!" I slapped him and ran out of his room. "Gwenyth!" "I'm sorry Mr. Hardy, but I have to go!" I stormed out of the house and ran down to the lake. I sat on a giant boulder, it had been written on by all of us. "Gwen?" "Matt, what're you doing here?" He sat on the boulder and put his arms around me. "I needed to make sure you were okay." "You should go home, I don't want you to get in any more trouble." "It's okay. Dad went to sleep." "But I bet Jeff didn't." "When I passed by his room he was crying." "Oh no, I have to go talk to him." "Why?" "Jeff's my best friend, he needs me." "Wouldn't you rather stay here with me?" "Why?" "Well, we can go for a swim." "No thanks." I got up but he pulled me down onto his lap and kissed me. I just held onto him, then I felt his hand go up my shirt. I pushed him away and got up. "What's wrong?" "Jeff was right." "No he wasn't, I like you." "Like you liked my sister, Lea?" "Lea was the one who broke it off." "No she didn't, you broke up with her." "So what if I did? You like me." "It's just a stupid crush." "Only one way to find out." He grabbed me and kissed me. I enjoyed his kisses but then he forcefully pulled off my shirt. "Matt, stop!" He ignored me and pulled at my shorts. "Matt! Stop!" He pushed me down onto the grass. "Matt, please stop!" He lay over me and struggled with his pants. I was crying but he didn't seem to care. He raped me while I screamed for him to stop, After a while he got up and left. I lay naked on the grass with blood around me. I felt dirty and violated. I jumped into the lake and tried to clean myself with my hands and the cold water. I was in there for almost two hours. My skin was pruny, my teeth were chattering and my body felt numb. I got out of the water and walked back to my house. I was in serious pain but I kept moving. I took a shower once I got home; it was almost one in the morning. I put on my pajamas and was about to get into bed when I felt the sudden urge to puke. I ran back to the bathroom and threw up. After I finished I brushed my teeth and took another shower. My skin was red from how much I scrubbed it. I put on and oversized T-shirt and dropped into my bed. I put the covers over my head and cried myself to sleep. "Gwen, wake up." Landon woke me up by gently shaking me. "Why?" "Jeff's downstairs, he wants to talk to you." "Tell him I'll be a minute." "Okay." "Landon?" "What?" "Can you help me up?" "Okay." He looked at me curiously but helped me out of the bed. I needed him to support me for a minute or so, before I got control of my body again. He helped me to the bathroom then went downstairs. I brushed my teeth and put my long brown hair in a high ponytail. I went to my room and slipped on some shorts. I went downstairs and saw Jeff sitting on the couch. "Hey." "Gwen, I'm sorry." "Don't be you were trying to protect me." "But I had." "Jeff?" I sat down next to him and took his hand in mine. "What?" "Can you promise me you'll protect me all the time or at least try?" "I promise I'll protect you." "I wish you could've yesterday." "Why? What happened yesterday?" "I don't wanna talk about it." "You're crying." He pulled me into his arms, I cried as he rubbed my back. "Gwen we're going out wanna come?" My mom asked; I didn't look up. "I don't think she's up to it, Mrs. Taylor." "Okay, we're all living so can you stay here with her?" "Of course." "Bye Jeffrey." She left and Jeff and I were all alone. I was still crying and Jeff just held me. "Was what happened really that bad?" I nodded my head yes in response. "I'm sorry, Gwenie." "It's not your fault." "Can you tell me what happened?" "I was raped." "What? By who?" "I don't know. He was masked." "At least you're alive." "Yeah." I lightly laughed. I couldn't tell him his brother did this to me. "Do you wanna go somewhere or would you rather stay here?" "Go, but where?" "How about my house?" "No!" "Whoa, calm down." "Let's go to the movies." "Okay." "Come on, you can sit in my room while I take a shower." I took his hand and he followed me up the stairs. Jeff made me feel safe, which was the exact opposite of what his brother made me feel. "Gwen, are you okay?" That's when I realized I was still holding his hand. "Huh? Yeah, fine." "No you're not and that's understandable." "It's just.God.Why.Why me? I.I.I didn't do anything wrong!" "Shh, Gwenie it's okay. I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Jeff pulled me into a hug. "I believe you, but.Damn Jeff you have a black eye." "Yeah, the handy work of my brother." "But he didn't hit you in the face yesterday." "This morning he took advantage that dad was gone and before I could even get out of bed he attacked me." "Are you okay?" "Fine, just a little bruised up." "I'm sorry, Jeffie." "It's not your fault. Matt's just a jerk, he thinks he has power over us 'cause he's older." "Three years big deal." "I know; go get showered before we miss the matinee." "Okay." I took a quick shower and put on denim capris and a baby blue tank top. I slipped my feet into my blue open back sneakers, "Ready to go?" "In a sec, I just have to brush out my hair." "Okay." I brushed out my hair and left it loose, cascading down my back and around my shoulders. "Ready?" "You might wanna pull your hair back, it's hot outside." "Nah, I rather leave it loose. It doesn't look this good everyday." "If you say so." I took some money out from my moneybox and grabbed my house keys. Jeff and I ran downstairs. "Let me leave a note for everyone and we'll be on our way." "Okay." I wrote the note and taped it on the TV, they're sure to look there. "All right let's go." I took Jeff's hand and we were out the door. "Why do you keep holding my hand?" "I'm sorry." I pulled my hand away from his. "No, it's okay." He grabbed my hand. "You know it's just." I hesitated. "What?" "I feel safe with you." "You should, I mean I've been your friend for like ever." "I know and I know you'll never hurt me, 'cause you keep your promises." "Hurry up, we're about to miss the bus." We both started running and got to the bus stop right before the bus was going to pull away. The bus stopped and we got in. We got to the movie theatre just in time for the matinee. We went to get some popcorn and candy then to watch a movie. Of course, it was a horror movie I chose it not Jeff. He's really not into horror flicks; I think he likes romance isn't that cute. We sat in the theatre watching the 80s version of 'The Exorcist'. Some of the special effects were a little lame but a movie's a movie. "Jeffie, I think we should leave." "Why?" "Matt's heading over here." "What?" "Shh." The people in the theatre tried to silence Jeff. "Hey little bro." Matt smiled at me and I put my head down. "Get out of our way, we're leaving." Jeff took my hand and pulled me up. "Hi Gwenyth." The way he said my name sent chills up my spine. "I said move!" "Jeff." I said barely audible. "What's wrong, Gwenyth?" Matt asked with false concern. "You leave her alone!" Jeff pushed Matt causing him to fall into the next row of seats. "You kids get out!" The usher pulled us out of the theatre. We were standing outside, Matt and Jeff staring each other down and me cowering behind Jeff. "Jeffie, please let's go." "Gwen are you scared of me?" that sounded like the Matt I use to trust not the Matt who hurt me. "No, I just don't want Jeff to get in trouble." That was partially true, in reality I was scared of Matt. "Why should she be scared of you?" "No reason, come on Jeff." I tried to pull him away but he was stronger than I was. I couldn't make him move. "Aren't you 'spose to be in your room lil' bro?" "Aren't you?" "I guess we're both in trouble." "I guess so." "So what's the little slut doing here?" "That's it." Jeff punched Matt, but he didn't fight back. "Jeff! Stop! Come on, let's go!" After about 20 punches Jeff got up. I put my arms around him from behind and I could feel how deeply he was breathing. "Don't you ever talk about her like that!" "Jeffie, let's go." I pushed him forward and away from Matt. He walked with me still holding him from behind. All of a sudden I was pulled away from him and three boys that I recognized as Matt's buddies attacked him. "Let me go! Jeffie!" They finally let me go after fifteen minutes of beating on Jeff. I ran over to him and saw blood on his face. "Fucking assholes!" He got up ready to attack. "Jeff! Stop, you're outnumbered." He looked at me and put his arm over my shoulder, he used me for support. "I think some of my fingers are broken." "We can go to the hospital." "Okay." We walked to the hospital and when we went in the doctors recognized us. "Wrestling again, Jeffrey?" "No, I got in a fight." "For Gwenyth?" "You can say that." "Come on, we'll have to call your father." The doctor took Jeff and me to a little room. They had to take x-rays of Jeff's left hand. A nurse called his father while they took x-rays. It was confirmed his pointer finger was broken. While they made a cast his father came. "What were you doing out of the house?" Mr. Hardy yelled at his youngest. "Mr. Hardy, I'm sorry he came to see me." "Gwenyth, I should've known." "I went to apologize like you told me to." "I told you to apologize then go straight home." "But I couldn't leave her by herself, her family left and she was feeling down." "It's true, Mr. Hardy, I asked him to take me to the movies." "And who beat you up?" "Matt's friends." "I saw Matthew in another room, you broke his nose. Are you happy about that?" "Well, I am now that his friends beat me up." "And where did this black eye come from?" He held onto Jeff's chin and examined it. "Matt attacked me this morning right after you left." "What's wrong with you boys?" "Matt's the problem." "How is he the problem?" "He keeps trying to control us and he keeps teasing Gwenie." "Is that true Gwenyth?" "Yes, Mr. Hardy." "Can I take my boy home now?" "Sure but make sure he takes it easy with the wrestling." "Don't worry he won't be wrestling for a long time. Come on." He put his hand on Jeff's back. "I'm sorry, Gwen. I hope you're okay." "I'm fine.' I smiled at him and he gave me genuine smile in return. "Matthew let's go." Mr. Hardy pulled Matt by his arm. "I can take the bus home." "Oh no you don't, your mother would kill me if she knew I let you go on your own. Climb in the front. The boys can go in the back." I did as he said the boys got in the back of the pick-up truck. I didn't talk the whole way to the Hardy home. After a while the truck halted to a stop. "I should go home." "No stay here, I have to go back to work and I need someone to make sure my boys don't kill each other." "Okay." "Come on boys, get out." I helped Jeff out and put out my hand to Matt but pulled away before he could take it. "You boys better behave yourselves.' "We will Pops, right Jeff?" Matt put his arm on Jeff's shoulders. "Don't touch me." Jeff pushed his arm off and headed to the house, I followed him. "Jeff, wait up!" He ran to the backyard and I tried to keep up with him. He went into the clubhouse and I went in after him. "I can't believe this!" "I know, but you have to calm down." "It was him wasn't it?" "What?" "You know what?" "Yes." "That fucking bastard!" He got up to leave. "Jeff don't, you'll only make it worse." I ran after him; he went up to Matt's room. By the time I got there Jeff had Matt up against the wall. "Why did you do it Matt?" "Do what?" "You know what, you raped Gwenyth!" "It was an accident, I lost control." "You lost control?" "I didn't mean to hurt you Gwenie. You gotta believe me." "How do you accidentally rape someone?" I asked. "I blacked out, I didn't realize what I was doing till I pulled away." "My screams didn't make you stop!" "I'm sorry." "What's this?" I picked up an empty bottle of pills that were on Matt's bed. "Matt you didn't?" "I did, I've caused both of you so much pain." "Oh shit!" Jeff let go of Matt and ran to get the phone. He called for an ambulance. "Matt, you didn't have to do that." "But I did. It was the only way I could redeem myself." "No it wasn't. Matt? Matt! Jeff he passed out!" Jeff came back into the room. "Bro get up! Stop playing!" The ambulance came and took us with Matt. He had his stomach pumped, and he was out of danger. "Gwenyth where are you?" My sister Lea asked from the other line. "At the hospital." "Why? What happened?" "Matt tried to commit suicide." "I'll go pick you up." "Thanks Lea." I hung up and went back to the room. "He's awake." Jeff informed me. "Gwen, I'm sorry for what I did to you." "I forgive you but know now that everything has changed between us. I will never trust you and I will never be alone in a room with you unless forced to. I will never see you as the older brother I never had. It's gonna take some time for me to even see you as a friend again." "I understand." "Lea's coming to get me." "Okay, maybe she could bring me something to eat," Jeff said. "I'll see what I can do." Half an hour passed and Lea came to get me. We bought some McDonald's for Jeff and then went home. Matt had to stay in the hospital overnight and Jeff was going to stay there till their father came.  
  
2 Years Later (Jeff's Point of View)  
  
I am now seventeen and a high school senior. Gwen still comes over all the time, but she strays from Matt. She's still a little scared of him and I'm a little paranoid about him. Gwen is kind of my girlfriend now, Shannon says he knew we would hook-up. Gwen and I have been helping each other train and we're part of the main OMEGA powers. Matt makes our outfits for us; he helps the girls with their moves. He's become a little chummy with a certain girl, nineteen year old Amy Dumas. I think she has a crush on him too. Lea, Gwen's sister, comes to the gym just to see the guys. She thinks wrestling is barbaric and hates the fact that both Landon and Gwen are into it. Matt and I get to go wrestle with independent federations occasionally. Landon and Gwen don't get too much action, since they're both kind of small. Landon doesn't care because it's not his dream to be a pro wrestler; he wants to be an architect. He's really into making things. Gwen says she'll be a pro wrestler one-day, and I truly believe her. Even though she's only five foot two she's one of the toughest girls I know. If you cross her she'll demolish you. I remember one time this tall blonde who had like six inches on Gwen was hitting on me. When Gwen saw her try to kiss me they had an all out brawl; the girl was bleeding by the time I pulled Gwen off her. My girlfriend she's not the girly girl type, you know the ones who are afraid to break a nail. Gwen is like a little monster when she fights, but she still manages to look beautiful with a black eye. "Jeffie come on, you gotta teach me some submission moves." "Okay, okay." "Be careful you know how tough my sister is." Landon warns me as he jumps rope outside the ring. "I know." "Come on." She pulls me through the ropes, and does a sharpshooter on me. "That's good." "Am I hurting you?" "Not really." She puts more pressure on me. "How about now?' "Yes, let go." She lets go and I can see red marks where she was holding me. "Sawwie." "It's okay." "Jeff, man, she's tricking you. She knows all the moves. I mean she just kicked Shane's ass." Shannon laughs. "She did not, I let her win." Shane says through clenched teeth. "I'm just trying to get back at you." "For what?' "You said you'd take me to senior prom but you scheduled to wrestle that night." "Oh, I'm sorry babe." "I understand as long as you come see me when you get back." "All right." "I want it to be romantic, not just fast food and a movie." "Okay, I'll plan something for us." "Hey Gwen, Jeff, we got an announcement to make!" Matt called us over to a group of other OMEGA wrestlers. "We're all ears." Shannon stated. "All right, I just found out that at this week's show they'll be WCW, ECW, and best of all WWF talent scouts in the audience." "That's great." "Yeah, so we have to be at our very best this week. I'd love to hear that one of you got an offer." "Jeff this is great, since you have a match this week." "I know, Gwenie, but you don't." "Oh don't worry about me, Amy and I made plans to go to wrestle in Mexico if we don't get an offer before my graduation." "Graduation's like in a month." "I know, I'm really looking forward to going to Mexico. I've never been anywhere outside of North Carolina." "But if you leave we won't see each other." "We won't get to see each other either way 'cause I know you're gonna get an offer." "How do you know?" "Let me just name a few. One you can wrestle like nobody's business. Two you're in great shape. Three you're young, they want young. Four they want high flyers and you're a high flyer. Is that enough for you?" "Why do you think your not gonna get an offer?" "I'm too small, I look weak and I have T and A. If they choose me it's not because I can wrestle, it'll be 'cause I look the way I do." "But you can wrestle just as good as any of the guys, even better than some." "Thanks but they won't see that." "You truly believe that?" "Yes I do. I think that if they want women it's just because they're sexually appealing. I've been watching wrestling and it's obvious not many women are allowed to shine." "You're right." "I gotta go, Lea wants me to go to the mall with her. She's trying to make me a girly girl like her." "If you become like Lea we're over.' "Don't worry Lea doesn't have enough brain power to outwit me. She's a blonde remember?' "Yeah.Hey, I'm a blonde." "My point exactly." "I'm gonna get you for that one." I chased her out to the locker room area but she ran into the girl's locker room. Matt and I decided to put a little extra effort into our matches. We stayed till 8:30 PM practicing all our moves. The next day I went to pick Gwen up at her house, we walk to school together. When I saw her she looked totally different, not her usual tomboy self. "Don't say anything, I let Lea choose what I'm wearing." "You look good." I admired her figure that was really being shown off in her tight red belly shirt and black pants that clinged to her butt but hung loosely on her legs and covered her shoes. She had on high boots that made her look taller, and her was curled. For once I really saw what my girlfriend's body looked like. That comment probably made you wonder about our sex life, and the answer is no we haven't slept together. I respect her too much to just jump her bones; I'm willing to wait till she makes the move. "You really think so?" "Yeah, Gwenie, you look.God you look so good words can't describe it." "Thanks, I've wanted to dress like this before but didn't feel too confident about myself." "I don't know why when you look so sexy." "Thanks; come on we better get moving." She linked her arm to mine and we started walking. "Jeff, I'm telling Gwen!" Shannon yelled when we got in front of the school. "Telling me what?" Gwen turned around and I swear it went in slow motion to me when she flipped that hair. "Oh my God, Gwen?" "Shan stop playing it's me." "You look so different." "Good different or bad different?" "Definitely good." "Stop gawking at my girl." "I thought you said if I become like Lea we're over." "Lea doesn't look like that, I can assure you." "You look at my sister like that?' "No, damn whatever I say you'll be mad." "True but I still love you." "Oh you're so sex-chi." "Thank you." "Come on, we're gonna be late to class." The school day went as it usually does, unbelievably slow and boring. I wasn't really paying attention anyway; Gwen is in most of my classes so I was just watching her till it was time for dismissal. Once the bell rang I ran to Gwen. I put my arm around her waist and she smiled at me. That smile that lights up the room. I'm going to miss her when she goes to Mexico. I found out yesterday that Amy and her are already packing their bags. She thinks I'm going to get an offer, little does she know I already did. I couldn't tell her the WWF wants Matt and I to do dark matches for them, and train in Connecticut. "Penny for your thoughts." She held out a penny and I took it. "You." "Are you hiding something?" She knew me too damn well. "No." "Jeff, just tell me. You said you could tell me anything, what's different about this?" She cupped my face in those soft hands of hers. "I got an offer," I said sadly expecting her to be devastated. "You did! Oh my God, that's great! Baby you're gonna make it!" She captured my lips in the most passionate kiss. "You're happy about it?" "Of course, my baby's making his dream come true. I'm so proud of you. Did you think I'd be mad at you?" "No, I thought you'd be sad 'cause I made it and you didn't." "I would never 'cause I know you'll always remember me, and eventually I'll make it to your level." "You are at my level." "You're too good to me." She kissed me again and then a car horn honked, making her turn around. Her hair slapped me in the face as she spun around.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Matt yelled from the car. Gwen ran into the backseat and I jumped in next to her.  
  
"Hey Amy." "Hi Gwen, Jeff." "We're going to the gym to practice for tomorrow's show." "Cool, I need to practice." "It's only us four so your gonna have to fight me or Gwen." "I'll fight Gwen, she does most of the moves I do so it'll be more of a challenge." "I need to get a change of clothes first." "Okay." "If my outfit looks a little skanky it's 'cause Lea is gonna pick it." "She's gonna pick out your wrestling attire too?" "Yeah, the deal is she gets to choose everything I wear for the rest of this month. She chose a prom dress for me too. It's like I'm her living breathing Barbie doll." "Man and I'm gonna miss prom." "Don't worry I'll wear it the night you come back." "Really?" "Anything for my Blondie." "Can you not call me that?" "Sure baby." "You guys are hopeless." Matt commented from the front seat. "You're just jealous that you're not in a loving relationship." "Oh yes, I am so jealous of my baby brother and his tomboy girlfriend." "What's so wrong with being a tomboy?" Gwen yelled from beside me. "Nothing, nothing." Matt laughed. Gwen slapped the back of his head. "At least I don't have a crew cut.' "Hey what's wrong with it?' "Nothing, nothing." "And your winner Gwenyth Veronica Taylor." Amy said in an announcer voice. "Victory is mine." "You may have won the battle but the war is far from over." Matt laughed evilly. "Sure, pull over." He stopped the car and Gwen jumped out. She ran back to the car with her gym bag. "Gwen! Gwen! Hold up!" "What do you want Lea?" "Landon wants you guys to pick him up later." "Fine with me." "Thanks Matthew." "No problem, Leannalay." "Could you not use my full first name?" "Sorry Leannalay." "Jerk." She stomped back into the house. Gwen got into the car and Matt pulled back into traffic. I sat on the top turnbuckle waiting for Gwen. After awhile she came out but was cowering behind Amy. "Gwenie come on." "You gotta promise you won't laugh, Jeffie." "I promise." She stepped out from behind Amy and I fell off the turnbuckle. "Jeff, you okay?" Gwen helped me up. "Wow, I mean.damn.wow." I was speechless; she had on tight red sports shorts and a matching sports bra. I never noticed how sexy she was, those legs begging to be caressed, that stomach nice and tight. She had lean but still slightly muscular arms, and my girlfriend had breast. I never noticed how perfect the size of her chest is. And red is definitely her color. "I look stupid, don't I?" "No you look.wow.I mean.damn!" "I need a real answer!" She put her arms up to cover herself. I pulled them down and pulled her towards me. "You look amazing." I kissed her and her lips tasted so sweet. "Thanks, now come on I gotta kick your ass." "Give me a sec to regain control of myself." "You really think I look that good?" "Hell yeah." She leaned in towards me and put her lips to my ear. "Are you thinking of what I would look like naked?" She whispered seductively in my ear. "If I say yes you won't be mad?" "Of course not." "Then yes." I gulped, I really wished we were alone right now. "You'll find out soon enough." "Really?" I think I sounded a little too excited. "Yeah, but for now it's staying under wraps. Come on." She pulled me onto my feet and we stood face to face in the ring. We fought each other as Matt and Amy looked on. It was a really tough match; Gwen knew every move I was going to do before I did it. "You have to change your routine, it's too predictable. Start the match a little less aggressively then sink your teeth into it. All right, come on let's start over." "All right Gwenie." We started over and I followed her advice. "Jeff, damn, don't be so rough with me! Put me down!" I was ready to body slam her. "You gotta get out of it." "If you say so." She put her hands on one of my arms and flipped out of my grasp. Then she flipped me over her. She just proved to me that I needed to gain a little weight. "Don't be so rough? Yeah right Gwen, your little 'I'm a weakling' act is so fake." "Never underestimate your opponent." "She's right Hardy." We looked up to see a guy with an ECW logo shirt on. Matt and I had turned down ECW we had our hearts set on WWF. "Can we help you?" Matt asked. "Well, actually I'd like to speak with the young lady in the ring." "Me?" "Yes, umm.name?" "Gwenyth Taylor. Call me Gwen." "Well, I saw you in a show last week and was very impressed. Where's your tag team partner?" "Oh, Landon my brother he's in the after-school program." "School?" "Yeah, he's sixteen, I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in two weeks." "Would you like to come to an ECW show?" "Only if I can bring someone with me." "You want to bring your brother? I'm sorry he's too young." "No I'd like to bring Amy Dumas, my usual tag team partner." "Amy Dumas? Wasn't she in." "Wrestling in Mexico, I planned to go back with Gwenyth." "Well, we'd like to have both of you in ECW." "That'd be great." Amy and Gwen were really excited. "I wish you two could just convince those boys to come with." "Sorry these boys have their hearts set on WWF." Matt said while gesturing between him and me. "That's great." Amy and Gwen sat down to talk with the ECW guy. I came to sit next to Gwen while Matt left to go pickup Landon." "You only want us 'cause we're girls?" "Well, we need sex appeal and you two got it." "So basically we get no ring time?" "Well, you do but." "I have to look like a skank and have my ass kicked till a guy comes to rescue me. No thank you, I didn't put years into wrestling to just be that dumb chick at ringside." Gwen stormed off and I got up and followed her. She bumped into Matt, and fell on her ass. "Matt watch where you're going." I pulled Gwen up and wiped off her butt. She looked so small at this moment. "Oh good, Matt you're here. I want a match tomorrow night, it doesn't have to be part of the show." "Why do you want a match?" "'Cause I wanna prove to the scouts that I can wrestle better than any man." "Okay you can fight." Matt paused to think. "I'll fight her. She can win since I know wrestling's her dream." "Thanks Landon." She threw her arms around her brother and kissed his cheeks. She left and I was going to follow her till Landon pulled me back. "Can you tell her to take it easy one me?" "You're scared of your sister?" "She wasn't beating you up your whole life." "But you're five foot six she's only five foot two." "But she's as strong as they come." I laughed and he let go. I went down to the girl's locker room and knocked on the door. "Can I help you?' "Is Gwen in there?" "Gwen!" I think that girl made me deaf. "Jeffie I'm getting ready to go home what do you want?" "Tomorrow night take it easy on Landon." "I wouldn't hurt him intentionally." "It's just a warning for the sake of his health." "I'm leaving now." She pushed through the doorway. "Wait, I'll go with you." "Hurry up." I looked back and noticed she was wearing a khaki mini skirt and a white, open back belly shirt. She had on no stockings, just ankle socks and white sneakers. Her hair was wet and in a sloppy bun. I ran into the locker room to shower, change, and get my stuff. When I came out Gwen was gone, I found her helping Matt, Landon and Amy set up chairs for tomorrow's show. Then Shannon came up behind her and slapped her butt. "Why did you just touch my girl?" I had my hands around his neck. "I'm sorry, hormones kicked in and.put me down, man." "Jeff, let 'em go. He's a perv and that's as close as he'll ever get to a girl." "All right, let's go." I let go of Shannon and took Gwen's hand. We walked to her house, we were the only one's there. I knew it was a good opportunity but I wouldn't push myself onto her, like my brother did. "Good Lea's gone, now I can take off these clothes." "Why would you wanna do that?" "Are you getting use to me dressing like this?" "Well, yeah." "Don't worry I won't stop dressing like this but sometimes I won't put so much effort into it." "Okay." She was walking upstairs with me in tow. "Make yourself comfortable." The phone rang; we were in her room. It had changed so much, the walls were painted two different colors a deep purple and lilac, they use to be this ugly pink color. She had a big desk with a computer atop. A bookshelf that was overflowing with books and papers, then I noticed her bed was bigger. The last time I had been in her room she was fifteen; it was the day after Matt did what he did. Since then I've felt a little uncomfortable with the idea of being in her room. She had pictures of all of us on her night table and a few posters of wrestlers and rock bands on her wall. Then I spotted a notebook on her pillow, I think it was her diary. I didn't even touch it, I know it's probably sacred to her. She came back into the room. "It was my mom, they're staying with my aunt tonight. The drive back home's too long and they're tired. She just wanted to check up on me and Landon." I nodded my head; she sat down next to me. She took off her sneakers and socks. "You paint your toe nails?" "Yeah, so what?" "You're a girly girl!" I dropped back onto the bed laughing. She sat over me and pinned my shoulders down. "I am not, you take that back." "Why should I?" "'Cause I said so." She leaned back and it made her shirt pull down. I could see most of her breast; she let her hair down. I got the feeling she was teasing me. "I'm not sorry." I put my hands at the sides if her chest and pinned to the bed under me. The shirt stuck tighter to her and it was driving me crazy. I wanted to make my move but I was afraid it'd scare her. She pulled herself higher on the bed; her shirt slipped off of the curves of her waist and revealed the straps of her underwear. She stopped sliding up when her head touched the pillow. That's when I noticed her moving had positioned me between her legs. "Jeffrey I know what you want and I'm willing to give it to you." I looked at her shockingly not sure what I should do. "Are you sure about this?" "Yes, I am." She pulled me down towards her and our faces were merely an inch apart. "Your move, Jeff. You decide how fast or slow we go." I pushed down that lump in my throat and kissed her. The kiss was so passionate it took our breaths away. I put one hand on the bed the other hand on her upper back. After a little struggling and many quick movements we were both naked. Now or never, I mean it's not like I've never done this before. But it's not like I'm an expert either; Gwen would only be the second. She must've noticed my hesitation because she put her hand in my hair and pulled me into a kiss. That was all the motivation I needed. She let me have her, and I tried to be as gentle with her as I could. It was hard though because my body wanted to quicken the pace. I let myself pick up a little speed but not too much. I looked into Gwen's eyes they were glowing. Those hazel eyes pierced into me. It made me move faster, she arched forward closer to me. I put my hands under her body and lifted her up closer to me. Our bodies pressed against each other, and her chin rested on my shoulder. "It should've been like this." She whispered in my ear. My eyes went wide, I didn't know if I should stop but I couldn't now. I could feel her tears sliding onto my shoulder. I was going to pull away but she put her arms around me and held onto me tightly. "Don't please. I need to feel you like this." She pleaded with me; I wrapped my arms around her tightly. She kissed me and smiled at me through her tears. It was over now; she lay next to me wrapped in a blanket. I got up from the bed and slipped on my underwear and shorts. She wasn't crying anymore, she just watched me in dimly lit room. "I should go." "No don't, please stay with me." "Why?" "That's what they always do in the movies." I lightly laughed and got in the bed next to her. I pulled her into my arms and she lay her head on my chest. She was asleep in a matter of minutes, breathing deeply and peacefully as I watched her. "I love you." I whispered and kissed her forehead. I felt her stir around a bit and then she put an arm around me. I took that as her saying she loved me back. Morning came quickly and someone knocking on her door awakened us. "Gwen open up, it's Lea." Gwen got out of the bed with the blanket still wrapped around her. "What do you want?" Gwen asked groggily. "Oh shit! You're naked." "Shh I know." "You slept with Jeff?" "Yeah, be quiet I don't want mom to catch him." "He's still here?" "Yeah." "My boyfriend always leaves, you're lucky." "Thanks, but what is it you wanted?" "Matt called looking for Jeff but we know where he is." "I should go." I got up from the bed and stood at the doorway with Gwen. I kissed her softly and pushed past Lea. "I'll see you later." "Okay." I left and ran home. I knew I was in trouble, I never went home yesterday. At least it was Saturday, so I wasn't out on a school night. Like I was really thinking about that last night, I only had Gwen on my mind and in my arms. I got home and dad immediately pulled me into the living room. "Can I go brush my teeth?" "Hurry up, we have some talking to do." I ran upstairs, brushed my teeth and ran back downstairs. "Okay I'm ready." "Where were you?" "Gwen's." "All night?' "Yes, you can call her if you want to." "No need, I believe you. What were you doing?" "I think I can get into trouble for this one." "Oh no. You are far too young to." "Dad I lost my virginity years ago, so." "Don't interrupt me." "Sorry." "I hope you were careful." "We were." "Well, since you understand that you're only grounded for a week since you broke curfew." "Understandable." He left the room and I ran upstairs to get cleaned up. Later in the night Matt helped me out of punishment to go do the OMEGA show. I fought my match and won, I got cleaned up and came back to ringside in time for Gwen's match. She was doing a few painless moves on Landon. That suddenly changed when he backhanded her. She went crazy and pulled out the big guns. Landon was knocked out; he was outside the ring and was counted out. Gwen won the match but she felt sorry for beating up her little brother. After her match I went to look for her and found her with Shannon and a WCW scout. "Jeff come over here!" Shannon yelled when he spotted me. "So you two can drive out next week and we'll do a match off camera?" "Yeah." Shannon said excitedly. "You okay with my idea right?" "Gwenyth I love it." "Oh this is great, I actually get to wrestle." "But remember sweetheart the world isn't ready for female wrestlers like you, so your matches will be an appetizer before the show starts." "Okay. It's better than what other companies were offering." They shook hands with him and he left. "You two got an offer?" "Yeah." Gwen jumped into my arms. "They wanna make me one of their lead pretty boys and Gwen will be eye candy I bring to the ring with me." "I know I said I just don't wanna be eye candy, but they're gonna let me wrestle before the show off-camera." "That's great." "I know." She kissed me. "I think I'm gonna hurl." "Shut up Shannon, you're just jealous that you ain't got no girl and I do." "Stop rubbing it in." He sulked away. "You hurt his feelings." "If he has any." We both laughed and I let her go change. She came back with Amy and Matt, Shane, and Shannon soon joined us. "We should go celebrate, we all got offers." Matt said as we cleaned up the gym. "You got an offer too, Shane?" Gwen asked excitedly. "Yeah, WCW." "That's great." She threw her arms around him and he picked her up. He put her down and she kissed him on the cheek, luckily I'm not the jealous type. "So who'd you guys get an offer from?" "I got one from ECW." Amy replied. "WCW." Gwen and Shannon replied in unison then laughed. "We got WWF." I gestured between Matt and me. "This is great." We walked out of the gym, talking excitedly.  
  
8 Years Later (Gwen's P.O.V.)  
  
WCW had united with WWF; Shane was part of the lucky group that got to go with WWF. Shannon and I were sent to HWA, but unlike Shannon I wasn't really allowed to exhibit my wrestling ability. They wanted me to just use my sex appeal not my wrestling skills. One night I got lucky, one of the light-heavy weights got sick. I got to take his place in the show. I had to protect my face because my opponent wanted to 'break my pretty little nose', as he said. He wore himself out and I had him on his back. I went up and did Jeff's Swanton with my own little twist. I pinned the guy and won. After the match I talked with one of the talent scouts. They told me that they wanted me to go to the WWF's next show in North Carolina to meet with all the wrestlers and Vince McMahon. Two days later I pulled into the parking lot for the arena Raw was being taped at. I showed the security guard my VIP pass and he directed me to Vince McMahon's office. I had met with Vince before and found him to be a bit arrogant. "Hello Gwen." "Hi Vince." "Well, I'd like to change your contract." "Really?" "Yes, you've already been through training and gained experience with WCW. I've been watching your performance as of late and your style seems to fit perfectly with an idea of the writers." "Really?" "Yes, we'd like you to be the mystery wrestler." "What do you mean?' "Well, you'll have to be undercover when you fight till one of the other wrestlers reveals your identity. I want to build up a huge fan base for the mystery wrestler before revealing it to be a woman. It works for you too because you won't be known for your body only but for your wrestling ability as well." "That's great, but how does my wrestling style fit in?" "Your main opponent will be Jeff Hardy. You both have a high risk style." "I get to work with Jeffrey?" "Yes." "It'll be like the old days." "So you ready to go over a new contract?" "Of course." We talked over my new contract and I immediately signed. After that I was sent into the McMahon box to watch the rest of the show. I got to talk with Stephanie McMahon; she was the exact opposite of her WWF character. We talked excitedly about the matches and I told her about myself. Then she talked to me about how people thought she had it easy and was stuck-up. After the show ended we headed to a little conference in the cafeteria. I sat down near Stephanie as the wrestlers piled in. They all smelled of soap and cologne or perfume. Then I spotted Jeff he looked so good. He wore baggy black shorts and a red jersey. His blue and blonde hair was in a messy bun. He looked at me and smiled when he recognized me. I hadn't seen Jeff in a few years; we had only kept in touch through phone conversations. The last time we were face to face was six years ago, when we broke up. We had remained friends, but I admit I still have feelings for him. When he use to call me to talk about Beth I couldn't help but be jealous. I found myself to be a bit relieved when they broke up, bit I felt bad because he had told me he loved her the very night before she ended it. If she didn't see how wonderful he was, she didn't deserve him. "I want to introduce you all to the newest addition to the WWF roster, Gwenyth Veronica Taylor. Your turn to introduce yourself." "Thanks Stephanie. Well, I'm Gwenyth Veronica Taylor but y'all can call me Gwen. I'd just like to say standing here with all of you is like a dram come true. I can't wait to really get to know all you. If you guys would like to know anything about me feel to free to ask." "How tall are you?" Trish Stratus asked. "Five foot four." "How old are you?" Terri asked. "Twenty-five." "How much do you weigh?" Shane asked jokingly. "125 pounds." "Are you single?" Crash Holly asked. "Yeah." I laughed. "Okay this isn't time to make a love connection. Well, that's all for this meeting. Good-bye." Everyone left and Jeff, Amy, Matt, and Shane met me outside the door. "Hi guys." I hugged each of them. "Gwen it's so good to see you again." "I know Ames, I missed all of you so much." I put my arms over Jeff and Matt's shoulders. I could tell I had the biggest smile on my face. After a little catching up they left me alone with Jeff. "So you moved out of the house?" "Yeah Jeff, my sister owns it now. I bought a house in an open space of Cameron. You should see it; it's my dream home. I decorated every room differently and I have a little area for my horses. The backyard is huge, even bigger than the house. I have a big old' pool and stalls for my horses. There's a track going around the house where I ride the horses. It's so calm out there." "How come we haven't seen each other in so long?" "Because when you're home I'm away and when I'm home you're away. Now we'll get to see each other." I hugged him and he put his arms around my waist. The mood changed when he looked me into the eyes. "Gwen I really missed you." "I missed you too." "Do you know how much I still love you?" "Possibly as much as I still love you." "I bet I love you more." "Jeff?" "What?" "When are you going to kiss me?" "Let me think, now." His lips pressed against mine, and I put my hand on his cheek. I slid my thumb back and forth on his cheek. I let his tongue explore my mouth. We pulled away and I broke the silence between us. "It feels so good to kiss you again." "I can say the same goes for me." "Do you wanna see my house?" "Yeah, I'd like that." "Go get your stuff, if you want you can invite some people no more than twenty." He laughed and walked off. "Okay, Matt's gonna follow behind in his rental van with Amy, Shane, Jay, Adam, and Trish. I'll follow you in my Corvette." "Okay, let's go." I hopped into my car, a red Jaguar. I wasn't into cars but my last boyfriend thought it was a beauty, so I bought it. I reached my house and got out of the car to open the fence. I had a high metal security fence put up after someone stole one of my horses. I didn't think anyone knew my house existed, since it was in the middle of nowhere. I get back into the car and pull up far enough to allow Jeff's Corvette and Matt's van to stay inside the area the gates close off. I turn off the car and get out to close the gate. Matt and Jeff turn off their cars and everyone comes out. "Wow this is huge." Amy comments. "Do you guys wanna ride the horses or go in the pool? Or maybe you'd like to use the hot tub?" "Hot tub sounds good." Adam was the first to reply. "Come on the path to the house is a little long. Y'all see a lot of horses grazing." "All you have is horses and dogs?" "No, I have a lizard, a snake, and a small monkey in the house." "You have a monkey?" Jay asked astonishingly, I love getting that reaction out of people when I mention my pets. "Yeah, Chessa my little baby. Y'all probably thinking my house smells but it doesn't. I set up the basement for the animals. Chessa has her own bed down there, and the cages for the lizard and snake are down there." "What kind of dogs do you have?" Amy inquired. "Lela and Milo my golden retrievers and Star and Rex my little bulldogs. They don't get any bigger they're so cute." "Finally we're at your doorway." Shane panted. I opened the door. "Hey Lela, Chessa get down from there." "Can I touch the monkey?" Trish asked. "Go ahead but y'all make it snappy, 'cause I wanna put her downstairs." They all marveled around Chessa till I took her down to the basement. I came back upstairs and took them all out to the backyard. I put all my dogs in the fenced area I had provided for them. I went inside my little spa area where the controls for the hot tub were. I turned it on and changed into my bikini everyone else followed suit. After the water was hot enough we all got in. After a little while I got bored of the hot tub. I stood up on the deck of the hot tub and dove into the swimming pool. Amy and Jeff followed while the others stayed in the hot tub. Jay, Adam, and Trish ended up spending the night. They found my house to be more comfortable than a hotel. The next day they all had the day off. Jeff came over to my house again. We decided to ride the horses. Trish was a little scared at first but then she was delighted with the idea. After horse riding everyone was a little tired, so I offered the ma trip to my small indoor spa. I gave Jeff and Adam full body massages while Trish did Jay, then the guys did us. The day passed quickly and the Canadian trio decided to go. Jeff and I lay on the plush carpet of my living room in the middle of my sofa set that formed a full circle around us, with one opening. We were watching 'Pearl Harbor' I love that movie. Jeff fell asleep with his head on my back. If I moved he would wake up, since I was rather comfortable I didn't move. I used the remote controls to turn of the TV and DVD. I fell asleep on the floor with Jeff. The next day I woke up before Jeff, I took a shower and sat on the couch watching TV while Jeff slept. The noise from the TV woke him up. "Good morning sex-chi." "Morning Gwen." "There's a spare toothbrush and towel upstairs." "Thanks, your carpet is strangely comfortable." "I know." He laughed and sleepily walked upstairs. He came back downstairs smelling Zestfully clean. "Around what time did I fall asleep?" I looked up from playing with Star. "Jeffie fell asleep around 1:45 AM." "I was tired from all the stuff we did yesterday. Your house can wear anybody out." "I ain't even finished with this house yet. I'm doing some remodeling on the third floor." "There's a third floor?" "Yeah, it's for guest and a couple of party rooms." "Your house is just for your entertainment." "Yep. Hungry?" "A little." I took his hand and brought him into the kitchen. "Blueberry Egos?" "Fine. Why is this kitchen so big? There's a lot of food for a person as tiny as you." "I eat a lot. I eat more than twice my weight." "You're exaggerating." "Probably but I do like to eat and cook." It was nice having Jeff stay with me; it was great knowing we were going to have about the same schedule now. The next week I was introduced to the WWF as Demoniac, and the mystery wrestler. As Demoniac I came out with Edge and cost the Hardy Boyz the Tag Team titles. No one except for Vince and Stephanie knew I was the mystery wrestler. After two and a half months of high flying matches against Jeff and becoming the Women's Champion it was time to reveal whom the mystery wrestler was. The match that would show the world I was the mystery wrestler would be a ladder match for Jeff's European Championship; it was at one of the PPV. "Well, folks we can guarantee this is going to be a highly entertaining match.' "Yeah JR it is. We're going to see if the mystery wrestler has puppies." "King, the mystery wrestler is a serious competitor." "Doesn't mean she can't have puppies." "What makes you so sure it's a she?" "Did you see how flexible she is?" Limp Bizkit's "Break Stuff" comes on, that's my cue. I do a little dance and touch the fans as I make my way down the ramp. Then Jeff's music comes on; he does his little dance and runs into the ring. He poses on the turnbuckles as I watch from outside the ring. I enter the ring as he stands back staring at me; we both look up at the European belt hanging high above our heads. Jeff delivers the first blow while I'm still distracted. We pull out the most risky maneuvers. Jeff Swantons me then goes for a ladder. While he's climbing the ladder I get up. I push the ladder down and Jeff falls onto the ropes. I dropkicked him off the ropes and he hit the security wall. I dove out of the ring onto Jeff. I got back in the ring and set up the ladder once again. I climbed up and held onto the ring the belt was on. Jeff pulled the ladder out from under me. I was hanging from the ring that held the European belt. Jeff tried to hit me with the ladder; I flipped my body onto the ring before he could hit me. He looked on in disbelief as I pulled off the title. I jumped off the ring with the title in hand. After this costume was pulled off I would make sports entertainment history. Jeff was angry that he had lost, he attacked me while I celebrated. I had no chance to defend myself. He pulled off the long black shirt that covered my body, the shirt that didn't allow anyone to see whether I was a woman or a man. "The mystery wrestler has puppies!" "For once the King makes sense." Jeff just stared in disbelief as he looked at me with my belly shirt revealed and my face still covered. I bent down and pulled off the ski mask covering my face slowly, I got up with my hair still covering my face. I turned towards Jeff and flipped my hair back. "Oh my God JR, its Demoniac." "The Women's Champion and now the European Champion Demoniac. She has made history tonight, it's the first time someone's held the Women's title and European title simultaneously." I picked up my belt and got out of the ring. I slowly walked up the ramp and stopped at the top. I turned around to look at Jeff who still stood in the ring. I gave him the guns and made my way backstage. I went to the Women's locker room and turned on the shower. I was naked by the time I realized I had left my body wash in my locker. I covered myself with my towel and walked out of the shower area. I was working the combination when someone grabbed me from behind and slammed me into a locker. "Please don't hurt me." "Mmm, Demoniac, you smell so good." He buried his face in my hair. "You're not suppose to be in here." I tried to keep my voice firm. "I just want to taste you." He slammed me against the locker again, I yelped as the locker made contact with a bruise on my back. He nibbled on my neck, then pushed me down to the floor. My towel went flying, and I screamed as he violently kissed me. I couldn't defend myself because he was twice my size and putting all his weight down on me. I let out a long loud scream as he fought with his zipper. The door was suddenly kicked open and Jeff ran in. I backed myself into a corner of the room as Jeff fought with my potential rapist. More of the wrestlers came in and pulled Jeff away from the bad man. Paul (Big Show) grabbed the guy who attacked me and carried him out of the room. Jeff knelt down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. "Gwen, baby, it's all right." He passed his hand through my hair as I cried onto his chest. "I.I.was.why.I.I.can't take it anymore!" My body shook as I cried. "Shh, calm down. You're all right." "He.he.found me.I.I.I.can't get away." "From what?" "I.I.I.no!" I couldn't tell him the truth. He didn't bother asking again, he just helped me up. We left the arena and went to the hotel. "Now that you've calmed down tell me what you can't get away from?" "The man who tried to rape me tonight was my ex-boyfriend. I didn't know he was so violent until we were together for a year and a half. He got mad 'cause I hadn't put out yet, so he raped me. I was too scared to leave him. He forced me to wear a collar and put a leash on me at home. I took his abuse for almost three years. One day he beat me up badly and I had to be hospitalized, the cops came and I pressed charges. All he got was anger management classes. I filed for a restraining order and finally thought I was free, but today my past found me. See Jeff the real reason why you never almost saw me is 'cause I hid from you, and sometimes he forced me to stay in his California home with him. I was stupid to go with him, but I didn't want anyone of you to see me the way I was. I moved back to Cameron after all of it went down, the good memories it gave me helped me escape the nightmare he gave me." "Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?" "I was too scared." "I was supposed to protect you." He sat on the bed and pulled me into his arms. "You did today. You saved me from him." "I'm so glad you're here. I won't let anyone hurt you again." The next month my character Demoniac lost the European title to Edge. Jeff Hardy came to save her from Edge's beatings. She was made his girlfriend in the show, just as our relationship really blossomed behind the scenes. I don't know why I was ever stupid enough to let go of the greatest man this world has ever seen. Tonight we have a match against Edge and Jazz, who wants my Women's belt. "Making their way to the ring from Cameron, North Carolina.."  
The End 


End file.
